


Hear Me

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba leaves Asami and gets a taste of freedom, but eventually, feels the sting of the consequences on all ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my original plan is to update this by chapter here on Ao3, but on Fanfiction.net. it's just going to be one big document. So, it'll be finished here by the time I post it to fanfiction.

**Summary: Takaba gets a taste of freedom, but eventually feels the sting of the consequences on all ends.**

**Warnings: Angst, Romance, OC, Drama**

**Pairings: TakabaxAsami, TakabaxOC**

**Authour’s Note: Happy Cinco de Mayo guys! Obviously on my update for Caged I screwed the meaning up so I’m not going to even try now. Oh yass, and yesterday was Akihito’s birthday AND TODAY IS DEIDARA’S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE HIS ART, IS AN EXPLISIONNN! Okay, totally fangirl moment, but if you didn’t know, Naruto is my favorite anime. I’ve been reading/watching it for almost eleven years and I’m really happy I have. And fuck the fillers, it’s all about the manga and the depth of the anime. So…let’s jump back into the Finder Series fandom. This story was more or less inspired by the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls and Hear You Me, by Jimmy Eat World, like most of my inspiration comes from their songs. So please keep calm and read on.**

* * *

 

“Akihito,” Called a deep voice from the kitchen,  thick with a Russian accent. “Has Anya gotten her food yet?”

“Yes.” Takaba presently sat on the living room sofa with a book in one hand and a large animal over his lap, a dog to be exact. “She ate already.” He called back, turning the page of his book.

“Good!” The deep voice replied. “And where is she? She isn’t on the couch is she?”

“No!” Takaba lied, itching the wolf hound behind the ears. “I think she’s in the yard.” Like he did every morning, Takaba listened for the older man to open the backyard door. In Russian, he called out for Anya and waited for a response. Seconds later, the door opened and slammed. “I do not see her.” The owner of the voice emerged from the kitchen and into the living room. He gasped when he saw the large wolf hound laying on the couch over Takaba’s lap. Takaba only laughed.

“Oops.” He giggled. The older man crossed his arms and for a second attempted to look angry. He eventually gave up, emitting a kind, hopeless smile. “You cannot spoil her.” He walked over to the sofa and sat by Takaba, shooing the dog a way. Without protest, she jumped off of Takaba’s lap and found her place on the ground.

“Good morning, Apostol!” Takaba spoke, stretching a bit.

“Good morning, Akihito.” The older man sounded a bit more tired than usual, which was expected. He had arrived home late that night, and was extremely exhausted. Takaba was surprised he even woke up early to fix breakfast. “How was your sleep?”

“It was alright.” He leaned his head on Apostol’s shoulder, staring into his large blue eyes. “I was worried a bit…You got home later than usual_”

“There was a problem at the chemical plant. One of the machines overheated…I had to fix it…so that’s why I was back so late.”

“Is everything alright now?” Takaba asked a little worried.

“Yeah…” Apostol smiled. “It’s fine! Hey, I’m almost done with breakfast so just sit tight.” And with that, the older man sat up and walked towards the kitchen, Takaba went back to reading his book.

After a few moments, Takaba placed his book down. Next to him on the sofa sat the remote so grabbing it, he turned on the TV and leaned back. The news was the first thing that popped onto the screen and like always, Takaba stared in confusion. The language the journalist spoke was Czech as both Apostol and Takaba had moved to Prauge and while the language was second nature to Apostol, Takaba still stared wide eyed. Luckily for him, Apostol had changed the setting on the television so that there were sub titles, making it easier for him to understand. The reporter, a woman, was speaking of an event that would occur in the local area that day. A park festival it seemed like, it happened once a year during the summer, the woman continued to inform the viewers. By that time, Takaba had zoned out, thinking of his own things, his own past and his situation just a year ago.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday as his life had been abruptly thrown off of balance. When Takaba discovered that both Sudoh and Asami might have been rekindling a long, forgotten relationship, he was shocked.  He discovered, after a great amount of research, that at a point of time, the two had been in a serious relationship. It appeared something had faltered their love, and Takaba didn’t have to guess what it could’ve been.

As Asami became more and more distant, Takaba could see that he was becoming somewhat of a nuisance and after his painful revelation, he made the biggest decision in his life. He left, he didn’t care that Asami and Sudoh weren’t ‘officially’ a couple, he just needed to free himself of them. Takaba didn’t believe that he had the strength to watch Asami drift away from him until the two were completely detached, so without even fully planning it out, he vanished. He had nothing but his wallet, his camera and the clothes on his back.

Somehow, after a few trials and errors, he had found himself in Russia due to the new editorial company he worked for. Originally stationed in Japan, the manager got a job offer in Russia therefore, he too his whole company with him. Takaba, who was currently trying to sever his ties to Japan, accepted that offer without protest.

And luckily for him, he made the right choice as In Russia, he met his new love, Apostol Pavlocvich.

That day had shed light on Takaba’s current situation, as he was still trying to get over his departure from Asami. He had first met Apostol in a restaurant, when he was having trouble communicating to the waiter what he wanted. Takaba was really embarrassed at the time, and the waiter was growing angrier and angrier with him. People from all around began to stare at them in slight amusement seeing how Takaba, a mere foreigner, would save himself from getting kicked out of the restaurant.

That’s when someone else intervened. A youthful face, bright blue fluorescent eyes and unimaginably curly brown hair, was the first image of Apostol imprinted in Takaba’s mind. He had swiftly come to Takaba’s aid and rescue, not only calming the waiter down but ordering and kindly paying for Takaba’s food.

After that, a friendship sparked as the two commonly met and ate at that same restaurant. They began to visit each other, and do things like catch a movie or just hang out. Takaba figured out that Apostol was a factory engineer and worked mainly on building, repairing and creating large scale machines. He was twenty six. Takaba was reluctant about giving out to many details about his past, and Apostol didn’t push him. That was when Takaba learned to appreciate Apostol a bit more.

Months later, after an undeniable rush of feelings emitting from both men, they finally became a ‘couple’. Takaba moved in with Apostol, and shortly after, the two moved out of Russia. They first settled in the Ukraine, and Apostol hated it, so their next choice was Poland, Takaba didn’t take keen to it. They spent a few days in Germany before Apostol complained about the way people stared at him, so they moved.  France was an option, but none of the two knew how to speak the language. After meditating and thinking, the two finally put in their money to purchase a house on the Czechoslovakian country side. It was the perfect choice.

It was a medium sized two story house, with three bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. Downstairs was the main living room, with large windows allowing the sunlight to pour in every morning, it gave the two a peaceful view of the country side and the crystal clear pound that resided in their front yard. Then of course there was the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. Takaba loved it there, it was peaceful and the landscape was almost whimsical. In addition, when the two first moved there, his mind was so easily taken off of Asami, he could finally be at peace.

Apostol took to working in the city, and eventually became the supervisor and head engineer of a Chemical plant located in the heart of Prague. While work was hard and stressful, he always tried his best to return home before six, to cook dinner for Takaba if the younger man hadn’t started already. More than often, he was successful, it was only nights when the time called for it, that he had to stay late.

During their trials, they had welcomed a new member to their family, and her name was Anya. At the time, Takaba found her when reporting to his hopefully permanent, Editorial Department in Prague. He had just gotten a promotion due to the quality and depth of his pictures so needless to say, he was quite proud of himself. He remembered drinking a cup of steaming coffee and due to the bitterness of it, he was quick to dump it in the trashcan outside of the department. He was surprised when he heard a squeal coming from the trashcan and automatically peaked his head inside to see what it was.

Much to his dismay, he discovered that he had poured his _hot_ coffee on what looked like a small, innocent puppy. Takaba didn’t have to think twice before pulling her from the rubble and holding her close. Afterwards, he took her home, washed her and fed her. She looked cuter when she was groomed and cleaned. It took a hell of a lot of convincing for Apostol to accept her mainly because of his hatred for canines. But she ended up staying with the two, and grew, and grew and grew. And when she didn’t stop growing, Takaba became concerned and questioned her vet. That’s when he figured out that she was an Irish Wolfhound, one of the largest dogs not only in Europe, but in the world. And how she got from Ireland to the Czech Republic, Takaba didn’t know, but she was there to stay, even if she ate more than the two men combined and destroyed almost everything in her way. She was sweet, and that’s all that mattered to Takaba.

The only other person Takaba was acquainted with, was a girl named Felicity. She was Apostol’s ‘secretary’, so to speak as she would secure things at the Chemical plant while he was gone. She was an engineer as well but didn’t always get around the large machines. She was a girl with an unimaginable amount of energy and enthusiasm and when she walked, her black curls had a way of bouncing off of her head like a spring. She had violet eyes and pale skin. She was a beautiful girl though she didn’t like to think so. She was more than often covered in soot and other materials due to her work. She enjoyed Takaba’s company due to her over obsession with Japanese culture, Takaba enjoyed her company as well. She was a twenty one, a bit younger than the guys but that didn’t stop her from fitting in.

Takaba enjoyed this new life he had. He had gotten a home, a family and a new sense of living. He didn’t have to worry about trying to be better than someone that obviously succeeded him in every rank, he was accepted as he was. He could never find the words to tell Apostol how grateful he was and how much this year of closure meant to him, but he figured Apostol understood. Apostol never asked him about his past, he accepted Takaba openly though at the time, he barely knew Takaba and now the two couldn’t be separate.

Takaba truly did love this new life.

“Breakfast is ready!” Apostol had entered the living room with a plate in his hand. It contained eggs, bacon and toast. He sat down next to Takaba and handed it to him, Takaba took it and began to eat. Apostol had taken the remote and began flipping through the channels, Takaba watched as he finished his own food.

“You’ve eaten?”

“Nope. I am not hungry.” Apostol replied.

“So I’m guessing you don’t have work today?”

“I do, I will just be going in later than normal.”

“But you still need to eat your breakfast.”

“No_”

Takaba had already stuck a piece of bread in Apostol’s mouth forcing the older man to chew. “See, you’ll feel better.”

“I don’t feel bad…” Apostol swallowed the bread. “I am tired.”

Takaba placed the plate on the sitting table and quickly crawled into Apostol’s lap. The older man gave a devilish grin as he wrapped his arms around Takaba. “Come home early tonight.” Takaba whispered before planting a quick kiss on Apostol’s lips.

“I will try my best.” Apostle replied, running his fingers through Takaba’s rusty hair. For a second the couple held each other in that position. Takaba’s ear rested on Apostol’s broad chest as he listened to the rhythmic heartbeat. He closed his eyes and rested for a while melting in Apostol’s muscular embrace.

OoOoOoO

Apostol had gone to sleep leaving only Anya and Takaba, needless to say, Anya was restless. She had been wining and attempting to jump into Takaba’s lap letting her shaggy black hair fly everywhere. Her leash was also in her mouth as she sat there becoming more and more irritated.

“Do you want to walk?” Takaba asked frowning, jumping from the couch. He didn’t have work that day, so it wouldn’t be a bother to take some time and walk her. The only problem was that she was one hundred fifteen pounds. Apostol, who was much stronger and muscular than Takaba would usually handle walking her. He had better control and better authority and while Anya loved Takaba more than anything, she hardly if ever listened to his commands.

But Apostol was asleep and Anya would start to make a mess of things, so standing up, Takaba walked over to his dog and placed the leash on her collar.

“Okay…we’re going to drive to town and I’ll take you to a park.” That was Takaba’s solution so he didn’t have to walk her and look like a fool. She enjoyed the city and she loved Prague’s parks. When Apostol wasn’t around, she had a thing for walking up to people and licking them, or jumping in their cars. At first, it was bothersome, however many in the area grew to love Anya so they welcomed her with open arms. She was a good dog.

OoOoOoOo

Prague was certainly crowded that day. Takaba remembered hearing on the news that an annual festival would be taking place in the city. He hadn’t come last year due to his situation but he decided that he’d peak around this year. Thank God he brought his camera with him, it would be really nice to snap some pictures while Anya played.

Takaba had gotten out of the car and opened the door for Anya, she went springing out of the car when some of the local children called her name. Takaba inwardly sighed, figuring that he’d have to wash the paint off of her again after the girls got done with her, but just as long as she was occupied.

His camera hung off of his neck as he walked around the local park that day. It was busy, as there were booths being set up and various stages. Wires, generators, and other electrical things also plagued the park. Many people began to lay picnic blankets down, and take out their food. Children ran around kicking balls, blowing bubbles and playing with each other. Takaba held his camera in his hands and began to snap pictures of things that captured his interest. Smiles on the children’s faces, lovers walking together or holding hands, booths, food stands, etc. Every so often, a couple would nudge him and ask for a picture to be taken of them or their entire family. Takaba complied without protest but would deny any money people would try to give him. The pictures were enough for him, he didn’t need any money to be happy.

 Far in the distance on the street near the park, Takaba saw an entourage of black vehicles drive by. It was odd, seeing them in such a place littered with vibrant warm colors. He found himself staring, confused by it…he’d never seen something like that in Prague.

He was brought back into reality when a girl nudged him on the pant leg. Her two friends were behind her as they all wore bright smiles on their faces.

“Take a picture of us Mister?” She asked, in English, tugging her brown hair.

Takaba smiled. “Okay then! Why don’t the three of you_”

“He looks cute!” The girl behind them said.

Takaba chuckled. “Thanks!” A bit more conversation ensued until finally, the trio lined up for their picture. After his camera disposed the photo, he handed it to them. “You all look really nice!”

“Mister will you be here tonight when the fire flies come?” One girl asked. “Will you take pictures of everyone dancing tonight? It’s really pretty! Will you dance?”

“I don’t really know_”

“ _Taniec_!” One girl shouted Takaba’s hand. “ _Taniec_!” Takaba was temporarily forced to dance with the three little girls until finally, they lost interest and left to do other things.

“ _Sbohem_!” The girls each cried out before running off. “We hope to see you tonight Mister camera man!” Takaba stood there smiling as he waved them each off, he then took a look at his pictures before placing his camera back over his neck. Perhaps he’d go looking for Anya now.

OoOoOoOo

Anya had been painted all types of colors by a group of younger girls and boys. They each bid Takaba farewell when he came to retrieve her and went on to their own business.

“Apostol isn’t going to be happy Anya.” Takaba spoke, sitting down under a tree next to her. “You’re filthy.” She grunted and rested her painted head in his lap, she then turned over on her back so Takaba could rub her belly. “My hands are going to get all dirty now…but that’s fine.” He placed his palm on her warm belly and began to rub. Her leg did that strange thing where she’d kick it up in the air…Takaba never understood that.

“Good dog, does that feel good?” He asked and of course, got no response, just a strange blink of her unnatural golden eyes. “How about we come here later, when it gets cooler. I’m not sure if Apostol will be finished with work so it might just be the_”

And then _it_ happened.

Anya was good around children, cars, people, and even other dogs. But squirrels, they just had a way of getting her riled up and when she saw it run past the two of them, she sprang to her feet and growled.

“Anya…” Takaba warned taking hold of the leash and attempting to sound as threatening as Apostol. “Stay…stay…stay…”

And then the squirrel sprinted and not to Takaba’s surprise, so did Anya. The leash went flying out of Takaba’s hand as he watched in horror, Anya running into the street past cars and angry pedestrians. After snapping out of his trance, he got up and began to chase after her muttering curse words in his native tongue.

OoOoOoOoOo

Humid air flew through the Japanese man’s gelled brown hair as he breathed in the crisp air of Prague. He had been here, many times before, and each time he’d grow to hate it more and more.

“Asami-san.” Kirishima’s voice called from the driver’s seat of the black vehicle. “Are you almost ready? The meeting will start soon, we should start to_”

“Give me a minute.” Asami spoke, leaning on the car. “I need a breath of fresh air.”

“Yes sir.” Kirishima didn’t argue as he ducked his head back into the driver’s seat. Left alone in silence and in solitude, Asami looked around the populated square. It was a shame that his client had scheduled a meeting in such a country, but Asami supposed that if it made the man comfortable, then the deal would go by quite smoothly, nevertheless, he’d be happy to get back home.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath of the whimsical air. He listened to the sound of people walking by and far off in the distance, he heard the heavy thundering of the Cathedral bells. These noises were nothing like the noises in Shinjuku or any area in Japan at that and unfortunately, Asami couldn’t say he liked them. He imagined how bland life was here in Prague. Silent nights and calm days where as in Tokyo, his realm, nights were filled with endless thrill and days were indulged in a heated rush. He grinned and softly shook his head—he didn’t belong in such a place and wanted very badly to be back in Tokyo. He supposed the only way that would happen is if this trade off went by smoothly and quickly. He sighed before turning back around and placing his hand on the silver handle of the car.

He opened the door without much thought, expecting to get in the car and sit down, but someone, or something else beat him to that. It was almost as if another man had roughly shoved him out of the way causing him to momentarily lose his balance. Asami caught himself just in time and quickly peered into the car. He wore a face of anger as he glared at the criminal and seconds later, he found himself calming down as there sat not a man in his car but a dog, an unnaturally large and hairy dog. Asami assumed she was a girl as she held a pink leash in her mouth. Her collar was purple.

Asami stared in confusion and by this time, Kirishima had gotten out of the car. He gasped when he saw the size of the dog and immediately, grabbed his gun. Asami however, waved his hand, signaling his secretary to lower his weapon. “She’s harmless…”

“Yes, but Asami-sama_”

The two were cut off abruptly by a terrible screeching coming from something or someone behind them. Asami, assuming that this was the owner of the animal turned around to confront him.

When he saw the familiar blue eyed boy approaching the scene, he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips.

OoOoOoOo

“Anya…” Takaba was pretty much out of breath when he saw the car in the distance, yet that didn’t stop him from continuing on his journey. He came closer and closer to the car until his chest could support him no more. He began to wheeze and let out some terrible noise.

Much to his dismay, as he approached the black car, he realized that Anya sat inside and it appeared that she had taken someone’s seat. A wave of embarrassment came over him as he approached with quick strides.

“I’m really sorry!” He caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his eyes. The sun was positioned in awkward way, making it hard for him to see. “She enjoys getting into…other people’s cars…” Takaba looked up and somehow managed to block out the painful rays of the sun. His vision became cleared as he stared into the eyes of a much larger man.

He fell speechless, and so did the other man.

 _Asami…why is he here?_ He thought, paling instantly.

“Akihito?” Asami was the first to break the occurring silence as he glared down at the younger man with strange intent in his eyes. Takaba had never seen that look before. Next to Asami, Kirishima even glanced with a glint of surprise in his own eyes, yet at the same time, a glint of anger. Takaba began to feel extremely inferior as both men practically glared down at him in a similar way that wolves would before they killed their prey.

Takaba inhaled trying to muster something constructive to say however, the sound of nearing footsteps caused all three men to temporarily forget their current situation.

“Akihito!” The all too familiar voice called from a distance. “There you are!”

Asami snapped at Takaba. “Who is he?” He asked as a very distraught Apostol came running into Takaba. Takaba never got to answer the question.

“I had the people at the park tell me where you were! You know you cannot walk Anya, she is too big for you.” Apotsol spoke, not yet acknowledging the other two men. He stepped in front of Takaba and whistled. Anya stood from her seat and jumped out of the car, slowly walking over to Apostol with her tail between her legs. “Oh she is so dirty!”

Asami grunted, suddenly grabbing Apostol’s attention. “Oh! I am sorry! She just likes to jump into cars!”

“I can see that.” Asami spoke with a slight amusement. “But it’s not a problem.”

“Oh!” Apostol spoke and mechanically, put his arm around Takaba’s shoulder. “Did you hear that Aki? It’s not like the time at the park when the…”

Apostol went on with his story while Asami glared. Takaba felt those piercing eyes ripping through him.

 _So this is where you’ve run off to._ Asami’s expression conveyed causing Takaba’s heart to pump faster and faster. If looks could kill, Takaba was sure he’d be dead.

“Okay…” Takaba kindly cut off Apostol. “Let’s go.”

“Akihito?” Apostol stared quite confused.

“I mean…” He took a deep breath and looked at Asami. “I’m _really_ sorry sir…for the inconvenience…I just…we’re trying to train her_”

“How long have you had her?” Asami asked, crossing his arms.

“Almost as long as we’ve been together.” Apostol answered taking his arm from around Takaba’s shoulder to run his hand through his curly hair. “So a year, almost.”

There was a visible change in Asami’s eyes. “So you two are together?”

“MmHm.” Apostol nudged Takaba. “And Akihito here is the one that spoils Anya by the way, he lets her do whatever she wants.”

Momentarily, Takaba forgot his current situation and scowled. “That’s not true! I don’t spoil her, you’re just hard on her…”

Apostol laughed and placed his arm around Takaba’s shoulder. “Again, we are sorry sir, thanks for not getting too angry!” He looked down at Anya who walked over to him with her leash in her mouth. “It was nice to meet you Mister um…erm…”

“Asami.” He gave a genuine smile.

“Mr. Asami.” Apostol replied. “And I am Apostol, and this is Akihito, and you’ve kind of already met Anya.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Asami said, extending a hand towards Takaba. Takaba, for a few seconds, just stared until Apostol nudged him. He then took hold of Asami’s large hand and quickly shook it before drawing his own hand back. “It’s nice to meet your Asami-san.” Takaba muttered before looking up at Apostol with pleading eyes. “We’ll take our leave now.” Quite surprised, Apostol only complied with Takaba’s wishes as the younger man tugged his sleeve.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Asami breathed before turning around to get back into the car.

 Their strange trio began to walk away until they were a favorable distance from the entourage of black cars.

“You were acting strange.” Apostol spoke first, looking down at Takaba.

“I was a little shy_”

“I find that hard to believe.” Apostol replied. “And you called him ‘Asami-san’, what does that mean?”

“He’s from Japan also…and since I don’t know him that well, and he’s older, I call him by his last name and add ‘san’, it’s respectful for younger people to do that.”

“So Asami wasn’t his first name?”

“No. We always give our last names last.” He looked up at Apostol. “By the way, why were you looking for me?”

“Oh, yeah! I was getting ready for work and noticed that you and Anya were missing…so, I made a trip to the park you love so much to see if you were there. I had about twenty people tell me you went chasing after Anya. Akihito, you cannot walk her, just play with her in the yard.”

“Yeah…” Takaba replied, not really paying attention.

“Okay then, well I’m going to head to work. The car is still at the park so just go home, take a rest today.” Apostol smiled before ruffling Takaba’s hair. “ _Do svidaniya_ Akihito.”

“Goodbye.”

And with that, both men parted ways.

Anya walked steadily by Takaba’s side, nudging his leg every so often. He frowned as he pet her over and over again feeling a terrible sensation take over him. He knew his meeting with Asami was brief but that man was never good business. Why did it have to be _his_ car that Anya jumped into, in fact, why was Asami even in Prague?

 There was no way he’d go looking for Takaba after a year, besides, he had better things to do. Right?

Takaba frowned and continued to walk to the car.

Maybe he was just over thinking things…it would be very unlikely that Asami would go looking for him again. Besides Takaba promised himself that he was done with Asami.

* * *

 

**Well I started the story yesterday and finished it today, that’s why it’s weird. And Irish wolf hounds are like giants, but they’re super super cute! So, hope you liked it, comment and tell me what you think. I don’t own Finder Series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm using this new program and it kind of jacks up my words. So if there are any grammar problems, please tell me.

Chapter Two

 

That night, Takaba had gone to the festival with Apostol and had taken an exceptional amount of pictures. The glimmering fireflies and twilight sky gave the large park a beautiful setting. Takaba began to lose himself in the music, the food, and the whimsical feeling.

By Apostol'S side, and indulged in the feeling of the festival, Takaba had by now forgotten Asami.

OoOoOoO

A few days had passed by and Takaba found himself back at work.

His editorial department wasn't extremely large yet it handled most of the large magazines imported and exported to and from Prague, in addition, it handled the local newspaper. It was located in quite a busy part of the city, just a few miles away from the large Chemical Plant, where Apostol worked. Sometimes, during his lunch break, Apostol would come to the editorial department to spend some time with Takaba. On a few occasions he'd be accompanied by his assistant, Felicity

The Chief Editor, a young Palestinian woman named Miriam, never minded Apostol or Felicity's presence, in fact she had grown to like Takaba's entourage. In addition, many machines at the editorial department tended to over heat or stop working and both Apostol and Felicity, being engineers, had no problem fixing them.

OoOoOoOo

 

“Akihito!” Miriam came running into Takaba's office. “The pictures you took at the festival are outstanding!”

Takaba, who presently sat overlooking some other things, turned to face her. “Thanks!” He smiled. “I enjoyed the festival and just couldn't help myself when it came to taking pictures.”

Miriam had the folder in her hand as she flipped her black hair over her shoulder. She took the pictures out of the folder sockets and placed them upon Takaba's desk. “These are totally going to make the paper. Good job! And by the way, how was the festival?”

“I really enjoyed it! The music was really good, I'd never heard anything like it, and the food was delicious. I think Apostol and I will go next year. Maybe you can come with us?”

“I would like to!” Miriam squealed. “I was just busy this year and couldn't go, but I think I'll make sure to clear our my schedule...”

Takaba drifted out as she continued.

Despite such a positive air about the editorial office, Takaba's mind somehow drifted back to the day of the festival, the day he'd seen Asami again. It was so quick yet that meeting held so much suspense. Takaba didn't know what to think or how to approach the feeling. There was no way that Asami was there for him, right? Takaba had moved on, he'd even left the country to avoid Asami, so why couldn't Asami do the same?

OoOoOoOo

Asami's meeting went fairly well despite the fact that his business partner had neglected to bring the promised amount of goods. This would result in Asami and his entourage staying in Prauge for about another two to three weeks, so that things could be settled 'legally'. Asami of course, didn't mind, after all, his plans had been changed, drastically.

He didn't like Prague, but he wouldn't complain about it. Besides, Prague housed his prize, his long lost kitten. How funny was it, that after all these months away from each other, both Asami and Takaba bumped into each other, here in Prague.

Asami knew that a dog would always come looking for its master and eventually, Takaba would creep back to Japan with his tail between his legs. Whether it be by force or by free will, Asami would get Takaba back, and that 'Apostol' wouldn't be a problem, he was just a pawn that Asami could dispose of.

OoOoO

 

“Miriam liked my pictures!” Takaba quickly rushed into the kitchen where Apostol hovered over the stove, cooking dinner. He snaked his arms around Apostol's muscular frame from behind and pulled the older man into a tight hug.

“Congratulations.” Apostol called from over his shoulder, looking down at Takaba.

“How was work? By the way?” Takaba let go of his lover and walked over to the refrigerator. “And where you'd put Anya?”

“Work was alright. Felicity got some of her hair singed...I got burned a little bit_”

“You got burned?” Takaba closed the refrigerator door and rushed over to Apostol. “Where?”

“On my arm, but it's not a problem. The machines were overheating for some reason, the factory had to be shut down for a few hours, people weren't happy about that.”

Takaba rolled up Apostol's shirt sleeve and frowned. “This burn is terribly bandaged.”

“I don't have time to make sure it's perfect when I have to get back to fixing machines.” Apostol turned off the stove. “Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anymore_”

“Just let me fix it after dinner.” Takaba cut him off. “It's going to get infected, and you might lose your arm.”

Apostol just turned around and crossed his arms, staring down at Takaba. “You worry too much, that's drastic.”

“It's not drastic if it's happened before.”

There was silence, and Apostol smirked. “Really? Who's it happened to?”

“Erm...um...” Takaba grinned. “My great great great great great grandfather's second aunt's cousin's daughter’s friend.”

The two laughed for a while until Takaba stepped forward to hug Apostol again. “Just let me see it after dinner.”

“Just promise me you won't put that _rubbing alcohol on_ it.”

OoOoOoO

After dinner and practically wrestling Apostol to put rubbing alcohol on his burn, Takaba found himself playing out in the yard with Anya. She had various times jumped in the pond and attempted to tackle Takaba. This resulted in Apostol coming out many times to yell at her. Eventually, Anya tired down and fell on the soft grass. Takaba who was soaked, decided to sit down next to her.

They both looked up at the night sky, watching as the stars emerged from the twilight. Takaba decided to lay down and just admire that large dark dome above him. The moon, the stars and occasionally planes that greatly resembled shooting stars, hovered above them, thousands or even a million miles away.

They were free, yet, they were still bound to Earth, the planes at least. They traveled thousands of miles every day, tasting the sky and the clouds, but they always returned to the ground , whether they wanted to or not.

Freedom was within their reach, but to obtain it would destroy them. Takaba pondered on this for a while, but shook the idea away. He was just thinking about it too hard.

OoOoOo

The next day at the Editorial department, things were rather slow. It was a Friday, and it was common for people to come sometime during the afternoon. Takaba had taken the morning to noon shift.

Miriam found herself in Takaba's office as bored as she could be. She held a magazine in her hand, proofreading it with the biggest smile on her face. Also, in the office stood Apostol, who was toying with something on Takaba's desk. It was an old fashioned type writer that Miriam had obtained while looking through the storage a few days before. Apostol, who had taken a day off of work due to his factory completely overheating, had no problem dropping by to fix a mere type writer. Unsurprisingly, his over joyed assistant, Felictiy Rasskavo, had accompanied him. Today however, she presently sat on the ground, reading a clothing catalog.

Takaba was editing an interns article marking letters off and writing suggestions. He had a cup of steaming coffee sitting idly on his desk. Every so often, he'd offer some to Apostol who accepted and went straight back to fiddling with the type writer. For the most part, things were quiet that day and Takaba liked the calm feeling that followed the silence.

However, a knock on the door and the shouting of distraught intern broke the silence, shocking every single person in Takaba's office.

“Come in.” Miriam called annoyed. She watched as the intern threw himself into the room, panting.

“Are you okay?” Felicity placed her catalog on her lap and stared at the intern in concern. He just shook his head and took a deep breath.

“Ms. Miriam! There's a man here, and his crew!”

“A man and his crew?” Miriam replied. By this time, Takaba had placed his pen down; He stared in curiosity.

“He's a Japanese CEO, owner of various clubs and establishments in Tokyo Japan, more specifically Shinjuku...I don't know where that is but_”

“I do!” Miriam had sprung out from her seat. “He's come all the way from Shinjuku? I visited there a while ago...that place is filled with rich businessmen...Why on Earth is he here?”

“He heard we give interviews here and he's thinking about it....for business purposes I assume...”

The intern and Miriam went back and forth, all the while Takaba stared. He felt cool beads of sweat forming on his face, slowly dripping down. There was a dryness about his throat as he attempted to swallow.

_Could it be..._ He thought. _No...._

Takaba however, didn't want to take any chances, so packing up his stuff quicker than he ever had, he stood. “I'm feeling a little sick_”

“Do you want me to go home and bring you some medicine?” Apostol asked , worriedly.

“No...no, I think I'm just going to head home and take a_”

“Mr. Takaba, that business man's name is Asami Ryuichi, and he knows that we have a Japanese journalist amongst us, so I think he'd feel more comfortable talking to you. Though he speaks perfect English, so I don't know_”

“Eastern Europeans, like you and I,” Apostol started. “Have harsher accents...so...he may feel more comfortable speaking in his native language to someone he can easily understand, and by the way, isn't Asami the man we met not to long ago, with Anya?”

Takaba sighed. “Yeah, but really...I can't interview _anyone,_ right now_”

“It's not really an interview, it's just a...well he wants to get to know you before the interview so you can't screw this up_”

“I just don't feel comfortable_”

“You don't feel comfortable interviewing or talking to someone? Akihito are you joking?” Apostol asked holding the type writer in his hands. “Just go talk to the guy, he's rich, this could be good for your company.”

“I...” Takaba stood there not sure what to say.

“Can I send him in?” The intern stood by the door way.

“Yes, go ahead. I'd love to meet this man.” Miriam beamed.

OoOoOo

The room was filled with anticipation as Asami stepped through the door. Takaba sat there clenching his pen as he beckoned himself to look into Asami's cold eyes. He wasn't surprised that his golden orbs looked as menacing as always.

“Mr. Asami,” Miriam leapt from her seat instantly and stood before Asami, holding out her hand. “My name is Miriam and I am the chief editor and manager of this department! Thank you so much for stopping by.”

Asami of course, took hold of her hand and shook it. “So you've expressed your interest in seeing Mr. Takaba?” Miriam motioned for Takaba to get out of his seat. Stiffly he did so, walking towards both Miriam and Asami. Miriam stepped back.

“I remember you from yesterday.” Asami gave him a kind smile, gesturing towards Takaba. “With your dog.”

Taken back by Asami's calm tone, Takaba stared somewhat flabbergasted. This resulted in Miriam nudging his side.

“Oh yeah...it's funny seeing you again.” He averted his gaze. “What made you so interested in me by the way, other than the fact that I'm Japanese?”

“You just seem different.” Asami crossed his arms. “I'm attracted to things that stand out.”

Takaba felt a strange blush make way across his face but he quickly shock it away. “Thanks...so what is it that you_”

“I actually plan to talk to you in private. Not here, and not today. Tomorrow around noon,” He took slip of paper, a business card, from his jacket and handed it to Takaba. “It's a club I own, you should know this area fairly well.”

Takaba paled a bit but took the card. “It's odd for someone like you to own a club overseas_”

“Expansion, Takaba.” Asami gave a smirk. “I bought it from a willing business partner. It's beneficial for a businessman to expand his business over seas.” He took a step back. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then, I'm interested in knowing a bit more about you.”

Takaba's lips were dry. “Until tomorrow then.” Takaba inclined slightly. “Asami.” Asami looked over his shoulder and smiled, not a kind smile at all, but a very possessive like so many months ago. Takaba of course was the only one to catch it. He waited until both Asami and the intern left the room before walking back to his desk and crashing down in his seat.

“Good job Takaba! You did great!” Miriam beamed, patting Takaba on the shoulder. “And we didn't even expect a visit today...”

Takaba sat silently, staring blankly at the sheet of paper still resting on his desk. There was a terrible tremble radiating through his body, causing his hand to shake slightly.

_Why is he doing this...why did he show up like that..._

“Aki, are you okay?” Apostol's voice broke Takaba's train of thought. “You seem pale.”

“I'm find...just a little nervous, and I still feel sick. Can you take me home?”

Apostol smiled. “Sure.”

oOoOoOoOoOo

Takaba frowned as he brushed his shaggy hair that night. Apostol already lay asleep in the bed room, he had gone to bed a few minutes earlier. Despite the fact that earlier that day, his Factory was overheated, he and the other workers still had to report later on, so he was no doubt tired.

For the most part of the day, Takaba was alone, trying not to think about his future meeting with Asami. For the better part of the afternoon, playing with Anya and trying other things actually helped him forget about Asami and his upcoming meeting.

But at night, when Apostol finally arrived home, tired and exhausted, Takaba began to allow his fears to creep into his mind again. Though, he wasn't quite sure if 'fear' was the right word, and if it was, he couldn't find out what he was afraid of. He never feared Asami, only the influence the man carried. He had a way of corrupting even the most noble of minds.

Takaba supposed he feared falling into Asami's influence once again, so easily abandoning the new life he had taken him so long to create.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Apostol went to work early, leaving Takaba to himself. He fixed his breakfast and ate. After wards, he sat on the couch and decided to watch TV, Anya decided to join him. It was about eleven, when Takaba decided that it was time to get ready. He hopped off of the couch and headed upstairs. He quickly showered and washed his hair.

Walking to the room closet, he withdrew a nice blouse and some slacks. He quickly got into his clothes and stood in the mirror, making sure he looked somewhat presentable. His hair was a little messy but he figured Asami wouldn't care much about that.

Takaba darted back to the living room where Anya slept on the couch. “I'm out...I'll be back later.” He spoke, running a hand through his hair.

He just needed this meeting to go by quickly but he knew that was a nearly impossible request.

OoOoOoO

Takaba was led into a private club room by one of the guards.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Asami, sitting on the luxurious couch smiling at him. Takaba took a breath and inched forward as the guard shut the door behind him.

“Asami...” Takaba began, his voice stern.

Asami rose from the couch and made way to Takaba. He was quick to jerk the young photographer up by his chin. “As defiant as ever...” He breathed, the light scent of smoke rolled off of his tongue.

Takaba looked up, feeling that usual captivating sensation that followed Asami's piercing gaze. “What do you want?” Takaba asked, and he knew the question was foolish but he couldn't find anything constructive to say. “Can we make this quick_”

“You talk as if you've forgotten,” Asami released Takaba's chin, but stroked his cheek with a thumb. “Who your master is. I may have granted you a miniscule amount of freedom, but you still belong to me.”

Takaba tensed as he pushed himself out of Asami's grasp. He turned away. “I don't belong to anyone, Asami...” He crossed his arms. “And after treating me so badly, how do you think you can come here and expect me to forgive you so easily_”

“I don't expect you to forgive me.” By now, Asami sat back down on the sofa. “I never expected your forgiveness Takaba. Whether you forgive me or not is not my concern.” He smiled at Takaba.

Takaba clenched his fists. “What the hell Asami? Am I so insignificant to you that you don't give a damn about how I feel?” He found himself approaching the couch at a firing speed. “Do you think I actually wanted to leave? Do you think that I wanted to see you and Sudoh getting closer and closer? Of course not but_”

“That was none of your concern.” Asami stood and strangely, he sounded angry. “If you would've kept your nose out of_”

“If I would've 'kept my nose' out of _your_ business. There it is! It's like I don't even matter, my opinion, my feelings...Asami I can't _live like that!_ ” Takaba's voice strained more than he wanted to, but he assumed he got his point across as Asami looked down at him in silence.

He smiled. “Your opinion doesn't matter to me Takaba, all that matters is that you belong to me,and no body else. I don't care if you dislike my life style but you _will_ learn to adjust.” He roughly grabbed Takaba's arm. “You seem conflicted. I suppose this small amount of freedom has caused you to forget who your master is.”

“Asami! Let me go_”

Asami's lips engulfed Takaba's cutting off any form of circulation. He ran his hands through Takaba's loose clothing, making his way to each and every button before finally Takaba's shirt found its way on the ground. Through his clothes, Takaba could feel his body betraying him as his swollen erection became harder and harder to ignore. The passion of the moment and the nostalgia of old emotions caused Takaba to feel light headed, as he nearly lost his balance. Asami of course, held him up, pressing him against the wall, rubbing his own swollen member against Takaba's. Takaba could feel Asami's burning heat through his pants and it was becoming too much for him to take.

“Asa...mi...” Takaba's breaths were ragged as he felt Asami pull down his pants and boxers. They slid down his ankles, exposing his very erect and sensitive member. The cool air made contact with it causing Takaba to lightly tremble. Asami had by now had taken Takaba to the sofa and roughly turned him around so that he knelt in a way where only his hands clutched the sofa. Asami then undid his own pants.

Takaba waited in anticipation as Asami teased him, coming down upon him, licking him, biting him and even sucking him. Takaba hissed at Asami's tongue lapped over his tender flesh but nevertheless, he continued to wait. His member was by now completely moist, as Asami's strong hand began to close in on it.

Takaba then winced, for more than one reason.

It was almost as if a memory hit him, or like a curtain opened. He finally came back to reality and had by now, seen the magnitude of his impending mistake. He gasped at the position he was in and automatically, felt ashamed of himself.

He slid from underneath Asami and some how managed to stand on his feet.

“I _am not_ going to do this with you...” Takaba quickly grabbed for his clothes and put them back on, all the while, Asami stared at him with a smirk on his face. “I'm done with you Asami...just please, leave me alone!” Takaba's voice was shaky and filled with regret.

“Do you feel guilty?” Asami asked.

Takaba turned away not wishing to answer.

“You have my mark Takaba, remember that. You can leave, but I will eventually capture you again.” Asami's voice was filled with possession. “Know that when you leave this room, your fate is sealed.” Asami had quickly zipped his pants and began his walked over to Takaba. Again, he smiled at the younger man. “A dog always comes back to his master.”

Takaba sighed. “Good bye Asami...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter, I kind of enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you think about it. And of course, I do not own Finder Series!  
> God Bless!  
> Good night!

**Author's Note:**

> Apostol is from Russia and his name literally translates to 'Apostle, Messenger of God'. Prague is in Czechoslovakia pronounced, "Check - lo - slow- vak - ee- yah' and to make it easier, it is also called the Czech Republic. It's an Eastern Slavic country.  
> I got the idea for this story to be set in Prague becuase of one of my favorite book series 'The Bartameaus Trilogy'. The second book takes place in Prague.
> 
> Anya literally just translates to Anna. It's Russian for 'Anna', and Felicity means happiness, though she wasn't in this chapter.


End file.
